User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Nosk
Name: Nosk (God Emporer Timeline) Powers: Supernatural Endurance Ultimate Regeneration Ultimate Freeze One Good Eye Enhanced Condition Magic Orc-Human Hybrid Backstory: Nosk was a knight fighting against the armies of Lastius Cerbex. And was on the side of the primitive orc army. However, the war did not go as planned and ended with the armies of supernatural creatures teleporting through various routes and using magic of all different kinds. Nosk ended up in a small kingdom where he would take refuge. Literally overnight, Nosk realized that Lastius could not be fought, but perhaps he could be reasoned with. The first and hardest problem was to find a way to get Lastius' attention which would have seemed impossible until one day an army literally appeared on the kingdom's front doorstep. The army was the rest of the soldier's who previously escaped the onslaught of the previous war that had happened. Nosk chose the strongest, smartest, and most loyal from the group and got those he didnt select a home in the local kingdom he stayed in. Then he went to AE (Armaggedon's Eye)- controlled capital of Equilibrium and spoke with Lastius through a messenger. Nosk asked if he could be Lastius enforcer (Nosk's idea at the time was if he got an alliance with the Armageddon's Eye then he would have absolute political and military power over the universe). However, Lastius said that as a test he would have to eliminate the leader of the Pluto Regime and Nex ,who was on the Regime's side at this time, especially. So, with no questions asked Nosk gave his group a name (The Iron Ravens) and set out to destroy The Pluto Regime... unaware that he is simply a pawn of Lastius and one of his most deadly secret weapons. Personality Nosk is as smart as a human and has the strength and brutality of and orc. Despite his unsympathetic and sometimes cruel nature he seems to show some morality and self conviction. However, he does not live by these words. He, like all orcs, will always chose the path that leads to glory Allies (W.I.P (there will be additions in the future) Armand Slayer.jpg|Armand Slayer Rein.jpg|Rein Charion.jpg|Charion Armand Slayer Revenant Physiology Violence Empowerment Enhanced Assassination Blood Sustainance Death Transcendence Armand Slayer is the third in command on the Iron Ravens hierarchy. Armand is known as a cruel and sadistic individual that will often kill unarmed prisoners for amusement. But that has proved to simply be a cover as he is actually very civilized, tough, but civilized and orderly and only uses the act to terrify his enemies. He once was simply the kind-hearted son of a farmer who had a very peaceful and idyllic life until The Pluto Regime attacked. His entire family and everyone he knew ended up dying with him being the soul survivor. Armand went to a mage to seek help on how to get revenge against the empire that took his family away from him and to his shock the mage killed him. At first he was suprised and angry but the mage said: "Why are you angry? This is your wish, no? You are now a being of vengence" With this knowledge he joined the Iron Ravens and was determined to destroy the Pluto Regime and their selfish leader "The empire your working for killed my friends and family. I dont care who you are, I will storm your palace and kill your selfish bitch of a countess... Even if I have to gut you to do it"- Armand's first meeting with Nex Rein Kresnik Physiology Dark Machine Hand Fire Manipulation Inner Beast: Dark Nature Embodiment Berserker Form Rein is a Kresnik: an extremely rare supernatural race. Kresniks are the frequent opposites to vampires. While there are many types of vampires there is only one Kresnik and while vampires are famous kresniks are practically unheard of. However, the one thing that separates them fatally was their level of strength compared to vampires. One normal kresnik can take down an army's worth of vampires and vampire lords before being stopped by a transcendent vampire. Rein was one such kresnik as he was chosen to be the host of the Dark Side of Nature permanently. He is probably the only enemy Countess Lucia did not create, as Rein wants to kill her... "simply because it is the law of nature"-Rein Rein joined Nosk because even the kresniks knew Lastius was a threat and knew that he would interfere with their job of hunting vampires. However, Lastius had actually convinced the majority of them to join him by logically implying that he was trying to balance the universe and could help them if they wanted. This caused a civil war between the kresniks with the ones joining Lastius (The Heretics) winning but not before sending Rein into "capable hands". Now Rein serves as the second in command in the Iron Ravens hierarchy Charion Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet